


Honey, I'm Good.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a long night here, and a long night there, and these long, long legs are damn near everywhere," Louis sings, while giving Harry an obvious once over, making the fans cheer louder. "You look good, I will not lie," he sings, while pointing to a fan in the front row making her scream louder, "but if you ask where I'm staying tonight, I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby," he says whilst walking over to Harry, throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips, at the last moment he quickly brings the mic up to his mouth quietly singing in a soft voice "my baby's already got all of my love."</p><p>---</p><p>Or where its the last concert in the north american leg of their tour and louis and harry come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Good.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance
> 
> Also I did not draw the fanart and I don't know who did but credits to whoever drew it

inspired by ^^^

~~~

Louis has never thought that this moment would come, yet here it is. They're playing their last show, in Boston, for the North American leg of their Otra tour, and they have a surprise for everyone. A _very_ big surprise.

They're going off the setlist for the surprise. Which rarely happens, going off the setlist, that is. And Louis is literally shaking with excitement, he really can't wait for this to happen. Although he is very nervous, about how the fans and media will react, he tries not to let it show and pushes it to the back of his mind.

Management will probably be pissed, no, _will_ be pissed at what they have planned. Liam and Niall agree with Louis that this moment for them is long overdue, I mean come on they spent 5 years in the closet, Louis have his fake girlfriend, Eleanor, and Harry having his womanizer image, which is now being pushed onto Louis ever since he and Eleanor 'split'.

Louis knows that Harry, for a long time, has wanted them to come out and is ready. Which is why Louis has this plan for tonight's show.

~~~

Louis decided that after they perform _Ready To Run_ , he wants this to happen. They're about to perform _Change Your Ticket_ , and Louis feels a burst of confidence in him when he hears the first notes of the song, so while he's walking behind Harry, having to pass him to get to his mic stand, he brushes his hand across the small of Harry's back, making Harry's voice falter while he's singing, turning to Louis when he's finished his verse giving him a confused look, but Louis just shoots him a wink and starts singing.

When the song comes to an end, Louis' nerves come back to him, _this_ is it, the moment they let the world know the truth.

"How's everyone doing tonight!?" Louis yells into his microphone, hearing screams back. Some of his nerves wash away just knowing how much their fans love them, although they may lose some fans for what's about to happen. "Payno, you remember what I told you, yeah?"

"I sure do, Tommo" Liam answers.

"Well then, mate, would you do the honors of telling them?"

"Sure thing. So we have a surprise for you guys," Liam yells to the crowd."We've decided to change one of the songs on the setlist. How do you guys feel about that?!" Liam says smiling, receiving more screams back. Louis glances in Harry's direction to see his reaction, seeing the confused look back on his face from before, but he just gives him a small shrug.

"We've been thinking, there's something we've wanted to tell you guys for a while now. So we've decided to just give you guys a surprise by singing something that was written by the amazing Andy Grammer!" Liam announces. "So here's it is, _Honey, I'm Good!_ "

The look on Harry's face is pure surprise, he wasn't in on this, and when did Louis and Liam plan this? If he remembers correctly Louis was with him the whole night. Louis listens as Liam sing the opening line, laughing as he watches Niall attempts to do an Irish jig to the beat.

"It's been a long night here, and a long night there, and these long, long legs are damn near everywhere," Louis sings, while giving Harry an obvious once over, making the fans cheer louder. "You look good, I will not lie," he sings, while pointing to a fan in the front row making her scream louder, "but if you ask where I'm staying tonight, I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby," he says whilst walking over to Harry, throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips, at the last moment he quickly brings the mic up to his mouth quietly singing in a soft voice "my baby's already got all of my love."

They finish the concert with permanent smiles plastered on their faces, the fans cheering so much more louder than before, and quick kisses and cuddles between songs.

~~~

Most of the aftermath of coming out is very positive, so many supportive fans along with some many new fans. There are some people reacting negative about it but Louis and Harry ignore it, focusing on the supportive ones. After the concert Liam and Niall went out clubbing but as for Harry and Louis, they headed back to their hotel for a quiet night full of gentle kisses between the sheets and soft moans.

They were out now and they couldn't be happier. No more fake girlfriends and hiding. Just them. Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. And it's going to stay that way for a very long time.

And if Harry won't stop showing off his new ring and calling himself _Harry Tomlinson_ , well… you have Louis to blame.

_~~~_

_Honey, I'm good._

_~~~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment what you think of my first attempt at writing fanfiction  
> i also have this posted on wattpad
> 
> Wattpad // Kazzzzaaaa  
> Tumblr // leedslovers11


End file.
